The present invention relates to a device, particularly a locking device for a vehicle seat, having at least one a casing component and a bearing for bearing a pivotable element.
A known device of this type serves as a locking device for a vehicle seat possessing several pawls, locks and cams that are pivotable relative to one another. Bearings are in the shape of bearing bolts mounted at well-defined intervals on a support which also has the function of a casing component. In order to ensure faultless use, the components used must be tooled and mounted with precise tolerances. Calibration is possible only to a limited extent.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of an improved device, particularly a locking device for a vehicle seat, and associated methods. According to this aspect, the device has at least one first casing component and at least one bearing for bearing at least one pivotable element, with the bearing being produced as a first draw-through in the first casing component by plastic transformation. For example, the draw-through is a drawn-through portion of the first casing component, with the drawn-through portion having been produced by plastic transformation in the first casing component.
By virtue of the fact that the bearing is shaped as a first draw-through produced by plastic transformation in the first casing component, the number of the required components and thus the assembly time is reduced, as no bearing bolts are required. Since fewer components and a lesser number of assembly steps are necessary, a reduction of total tolerances can also be achieved. The presence of the draw-throughs also increases the stability in this area approximately two to threefold, so that a base material of lesser quality may be used. In addition to pivotably supported elements, other components, such as casing components, may also be supported on a draw-through.
In a preferred embodiment, two casing components are connected by draw-throughs inserted into one another in a nested manner. The first-draw-through, for example, has two functions, in that it bears the pivotably supported element on its outer side and receives a second draw-through on its inner side for bearing purposes (or, from a different point of view, it bears on the second draw-through with its inner side), i.e. the first draw-through serves as a bearing for the mobile element and for positioning and bearing another casing component. Such a multiple function reduces the number of components and thereby the assembly costs.
The draw-throughs preferably also serve to support and connect casing components on or with a structure such as the foot of a vehicle seat. In the case of the preferred nested arrangement of the draw-throughs, the second draw-through also has two functions, in that it internally supports the first draw-through with its outer side and receives a fixation screw or similar element through its interior. For the play free bearing of the elements in an axial direction and/or for tightly joining the edges of the casing components connected by the above-described nesting, an adapted axial length of draw-throughs is advantageous.
If greater demands are made on the interaction of the components, calibration of the draw-throughs is advantageous, with the draw-throughs being given precise outer or inner diameters by way of female and male dies. Through this process one obtains better tolerances than with the initial tooling of the draw-throughs, allowing a precise interaction of the elements of the device. A preferable zone for receiving material in the transition area between the draw-through and the casing component can take up the excess material during calibration, allowing precise axial tolerances to be maintained. Calibration may also give a different shape to draw-throughs with originally ring-shaped profiles.
The invention can be used in a locking device in which, for safety reasons, the elements must interact securely, i.e. in which minimal tolerances are of importance. However, it may also be used in another device, particularly in a vehicle seat.